


Non-Fiction Writing for Beginners

by Heroes EU (Heroes_EU)



Series: Community season 4 [5]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_EU/pseuds/Heroes%20EU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5 of my extended season 4 re-write. This was originally Advanced Documentary Filmmaking, but how do you write a fake documentary that will only ever be read? So in Community fashion I went meta and used this format to my creative advantage by writing a "scientific" study from the point of view of Abed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Fiction Writing for Beginners

NON-FICTION WRITING FOR BEGINNERS

Greendale Community College & Cool Abed Productions Presents

CHANGNESIA: A CASE STUDY

An Abed Nadir Report

By Abed Nadir

Kevin: Recovering Changnesiac – A Foreword

Hello, I like to start off by thanking you for reading this buck book. My name is Kevin, or so they tell me, actually they told me my birth name was Benjamin Chang, but I can't remember anything before three weeks ago when they found me and brought me here. But by using a special shiny glass called a mee-or, I have estimated that I am fifteen years old. Although I have no way of knowing. – Kevin/Ben Chang.

 

Introduction

Chang.ne.sia: Noun| Origin: Greek/Chinese

1\. The complete loss of memory caused by a sudden trauma that was, itself, also forgotten.

2\. See also: Kevin's Disease.

My name is Abed Nadir, a senior student at Greendale Community Study. I am writing this report to inform (and hopefully still entertain) you about the case of Benjamin Chang, an ex-teacher at this school who as of three weeks ago is suffering from a new and extremely rare disorder. He's the only known sufferer.

Before I go into further detail on what I want to call Patient Zero, AKA Ben Chang/Senior Chang/Chang/El Tigre Chino/Kevin, I want to outline in a little more detail what Changnesia is. As the above definition above suggests, Changnesia is a condition that involves memory loss. I guess the definition said all there was to say. Now that I think of it I'm not sure how it's any different to Amnesia, but I have little to no knowledge in the world of medicine.

In his time before the condition, Ben Chang was an angry, bitter, arrogant but knowingly pathetic man who abused any authority he had, he was also known to have erratic bursts of near psychotic rage. Looking back, maybe it's possible that his behaviour was a symptom of a life long undiagnosed problem, which we now know as Changnesia. I can't say, I'm not a doctor, and many people tell me I have some kind of disorder.

All I can say for sure is that now, Chang is not the man he once was. He appears to have no memory of the time before his condition. He now identifies himself as Kevin, and his crazed persona has been replaced with a kind, gentle person with a childlike sense of wonder.

 

Interviews

I thought it would be a good idea to interview some of those who knew the case study before and after the incident. For the sake of being impartial I won't share my own opinions on the matter, so here are the views of my closest friends.

**You've known Senior Chang the longest out of any of us, could you tell us a little about him?**

Dean Craig Pelton: I first met Chang when I hired him as a Spanish teacher at Greendale. Then he became a disgraced student, psychopathic music major, homeless vent dweller, security guard, power hungry war lord, and now, Kevin. It's sad to see him like this, well it's mixed, he was pretty terrible. At Greendale, we accept all students, whoever they may be - or have forgotten they were - but assisting with Kevin's recovery has put a financial strain on the school. That's why we are appealing to the MacGuffin Neurological Institute for this forty thousand dollar grant, so we can continue to fight this terrible disease... Not just because we need money. Actually don't publish that.

Britta Perry: I have this controversial theory; what if Chang was originally Kevin, hit his head and turned into Chang, and now something's turned him back into Kevin?

Jeff Winger: That's stupid, not to mention impossible.

BP: I said it was controversial. You'll see. I'm going to solve this.

Abed Nadir (Me): What you're saying is kind of interesting, but it doesn't really answer my question.

BP: Oh. What was the question?

AN: What did you think of Kevin before his condition?

JW: He was a dick.

BP: I agree with that.

Pierce Hawthorne: I didn't always get on with him, but at various points during our time together we were almost friends. There's no doubt he was my favourite student, I like to think we had a special connection. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to eat.

**And how is he different now?**

JW: He isn't, because he's faking the whole thing.

DCP: I don't know.

Shirley Bennett: Well he isn't a jerk, in fact I think I'm starting to like him. *Laughs* He's like a child, it's cute.

PH: I said leave me alone!

 

Conclusion

After studying the case, I have come to the conclusion that Changnesia is a thing. I now realize that the report isn't as interesting or in depth as we'd hoped. Oh well.


End file.
